ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fear
=Background= Fear was born in 1976 on Alcatraz Island to an ex con mother on the run from the law. After growing up through many foster homes, Fear was adopted by a high school wrestling coach in Indianapolis, IN. He instantly picked up the sport which kept him out of trouble. After that father died, Fear went to live with his father's friend, a professional wrestling trainer. He trained for 3 years and wrestled underground for 6 months. After receiving very high marks for the use of his brain in and out of the ring. Fear prides himself on the research he does on his opponent, and practices the opponents finisher hundreds of times before the match, then uses it against them as the ultimate humiliation. After a small start in an independent federation known as Extreme World Championship Wrestling (XWCW), that brand transformed into Championship World Fantasy Wrestilng (CWFW) where Fear had a small feud with then World Champion Supreme. After making a name for himself by participating in a scoffold match against Supreme, to which he lost, Fear left CWFW after it closed it's doors and helped create a federation consisted of CWFW wrestlers and new talent called Alpha Omega Wrestling. Due to conflicts with the front office, Fear decided that managing a fed wasn't for him, and joined an elite federation known as Primetime Championship Wrestling. The high caliber of talent in this federation caused Fear to hone his skills, and he became known in the federation as a hardcore wrestler, eventually winning the hardcord title in a match to which he was pronounced dead for three minutes from drowning in a pool during the match. After PCW closed it's doors, Fear learned that some old CWFW/AOW wrestling stars had created a federation deemed NeWave Wrestling. The caliber of talent in this federation was almost that of PCW, so Fear knew it'd be a great fit. After NeWave acquired ICE wrestling, the fed seemed to be getting stronger, but as with most federations, upper management couldn't handle the influx of talent, and Fear was again left jobless. After about a year, training and inventing new moves and wrestling styles, Fear heard of a federation known as New Era Wrestling, that had just morphed from w187, which housed some members of the Rampage World Wrestling Federation (RWW) wherein contained members of the old CWFW, including Supereme and Darkfalls, Fear's mentors. Upon attending some live tapings of the federation, Fear was hooked, and contacted Sean Cole to see about getting a contract with NEW. Fear hoped to make a huge impact in N.E.W. And show everyone the real meaning of "mind games". During his rookie year with NEW, Fear won the World Title, World Tag Titles, and was coined the "leader" of the Fire brand while it was competing against Bloodzone. The first Collision Course PPV was main evented by Fear and Matt Michaels, and some say it's the best match in New Era history. After taking a sudden hiatus from NEW in late 2005, Fear traveled to Mexico to learn the ways of the luchador. After shedding a few pounds, his high risk antics were the stuff of legends, as his size was no match to his agility and ring prowess. Known as Miedo Muerte, he shot to the top of the AAA wrestling federation winning their two top belts. But something was always missing, so he packed up and headed back to the US, now that he has renewed his passion for the sport he loves, and back in the federation that he halped make famous, the New Era legend is coming to make a claim at the hall of fame, and win back, the Ultimate Title. It's no longer about being a legend anymore, it's about the glory that comes with the status of...the best. Category:Wrestlers =Notes= *Current Paramount Champion =Career Highlights= *Has main evented in 37 shows and counting... *Created Paramount Championship to destroy a stale United States Title). *Has headlined one of the three Collision Course PPVs. *Has headlined two of the three Parallel Apocalypse PPVs. *His unorthodox entrance style is different each time he has a match. *Created the revolutionary "Windshield Match" to which the first opponent to throw the other through a windshield is declared the winner. *Is one of the "Old School" members of New Era, having been in the federation for almost 3 years. *Entered New Era as a referee as a gimmick, but is a sanctioned wrestling referee. *Became a World Champion after only being in the federation for a little less than two months. *Has held the World Tag Titles on two separate occasions, with two different partners. *Won "Feud of the Year" (for his feud with URGE) at the 2005 NEW Anniversary Awards Category:NEW Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers